


Maybe Then

by risixinfinite



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fate, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Multi, Parallel Universes, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt, Whipped, how do you even do this, slowburn, timing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risixinfinite/pseuds/risixinfinite
Summary: Do you believe in soulmates? Do you believe in alternate universes?A story about fate, love, and timing. Brooklyn and Sage fighting for their love - will they succeed?
Relationships: Aliyah 5/Bodhi 2 (Utopia Falls), Apollo 4/Tempo 3 (Utopia Falls), Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls), Sage/Brooklyn, Sagelyn
Comments: 62
Kudos: 81





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is heavily influenced by a certain movie. The title of the movie won’t be disclosed yet because that will give away a big chunk of how the story is about to go so just try to guess along the way. I haven’t seen any fanfic with the same idea, and it’s one of my all-time favorite movies so might as well.

Sage woke up with the same heavy feeling she’s had for the past few days. She couldn’t understand what was happening or why she’s been feeling this way, it just doesn’t make any sense. She grabs the glass on her bedside table and drinks all of the water. She needs a distraction; in an attempt to push the thought _and_ feeling away, she goes down to prepare breakfast. She quickly cooked scrambled eggs and waited for her toast. It was evident this distraction wasn’t working and soon, her thoughts were back. _It feels as if something was missing_. What was missing? She’d wake up every morning with tears in her eyes. _Was it because of a sad dream?_ Thankfully, she snapped out of her thoughts when her toast popped up.

It was a slow morning and – _OH MY GAIA I’M LATE OH NO OH NO OH NO_. She didn’t realize it was half past 9 already and her shift was about to start in 15 minutes. Sage takes a quick shower and _runs_ to the coffee shop. She works as a barista and she absolutely loves her job. Who else gets to make coffee everyday AND observe people? It’s one thing she was very good at- noticing the little things. She loved observing and would often think about what goes on in a person’s mind. Anyway, she gets to the shop quite late, but it wasn’t any problem because Mags was there.

“Sis, you better thank Gaia we have the same shift today” he says.

“I know! I was so caught up with my thoughts, I didn’t realize the time.” Sage responded.

“You woke up with the heavy feeling again huh?”

“Yeah… It really feels like I’m missing something, Mags”

“Hmm, try not to think about it too much Sage. M-maybe it’ll pass soon enough? Hey, is it alright if I take a quick break? This morning was _hectic_.”

“Of course! I’m so sorry. No rush” says Sage.

Mags heads to the kitchen and Sage takes over the cashier. A customer comes in and catches her attention-

_S- SHE’S SO … PRETTY. How come I’ve never seen her around before? Mayb-_

“Uh, hello?” asks the girl which immediately snaps Sage out of her daze

“Y-yeah I’m so s-sorry. Hi good morning what can I get for you today?” Sage barely gets the words out of her mouth. This induces a small giggle from the girl across the counter and Sage gets _weak_

“Yeah, I said I’d like a tall iced caramel macchiato please. The name’s Brooklyn.”

“A-alright one tall iced caramel macchiato for Brooklyn, would that be all?” _ugh why can’t I stop stuttering this is so frustrating_

“Yep! That’s all. Are you okay? You seem a bit… nervous? I don’t bite you know.” Brooklyn says in a teasing manner. This did NOT help Sage at all what was she supposed to say? _Yeah I’m alright except for the fact that you’re LITERALLY too pretty for me and I can’t function_

“Absolutely! I was a bit late so I just started my shift and… I didn’t mean to offend you or anything I’m just…”

“Hey no! I was just messing with you. I’ll take it as a compliment, maybe I’m the prettiest girl you’ve seen. You know, you’re cute when you stutter like that.” Brooklyn teases. _How can she be so confident?!_

Sage had no idea how to react because whoever this girl was, she saw right through her. She hands over the change and coffee somehow begrudgingly.

  
“Here you go Brooklyn, sorry again and have a great day!” says Sage. A part of her didn’t want to hand over the coffee because how can she let someone so pretty just leave?

“Thanks, Sage. You have a great day as well! And maybe… see you around?” Brooklyn says and winks just before turning around to leave.

_MAAM IM- HOW? WHY? MY HEART_. It was evident Sage was whipped. She couldn’t help thinking if and when they were ever going to meet again. She turns around to see Mags by the kitchen door looking somewhat… nervous? Concerned? But he probably noticed me trying to read him, so he instantly erases the look on his face and he walks over.

“Well someone looks happy” he smirks

“Mags, I think I met the love of my life. SHE WAS SO BEAUTIFUL OH MY GAIA I WISH I GAVE HER MY NUMBER.” Says Sage who obviously couldn’t forget about her encounter with Brooklyn.

“Hold on maam you literally just saw Brooklyn today and you’re in _love_?” asks Mags and the look he had a while ago was back.

“How did you know her name was Brooklyn?” asked Sage

“O-oh you know… I uh… heard her say her name while you were so lost in your thoughts” said Mags trying to mask his initial nervousness with teasing. Sage was about to ask what was wrong, but another customer walked in so they both got back to work.

She hasn’t told Mags yet but aside from the, dare she calls it, _infatuation_ she felt there was another feeling that bothered her. It was as if the feeling was coming from deep down inside. She saw Brooklyn and there was a sense of _familiarity_. She was so confused because she’s never met her nor seen Brooklyn before, how can she feel so familiar?

She did what she does best – push her thoughts away and carry on with the day. _Maybe I’m just overthinking again_.


	2. #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the movie which plays a big part in this fanfic is still a secret but feel free to make a guess. I don't really know how long this will be so let's see

For some reason the coffee shop was filled with people today. This normally doesn’t happen considering how small it was and there was one much larger right down the same street. It was a good thing Apollo could come and take an earlier shift to help them out because there was no way Sage and Mags could serve all those customers on their own. All three of them had to work double time and as their shift was coming to an end, the number of people coming started to die down as well.

“That was _ridiculous_. How come there’s so many people today?” asked Sage.

“I think ridiculous is an understatement. Life-depleting sounds more accurate. Okay so I asked one of the customers and he said there was this conference at the hotel nearby” explained Mags.

Thankfully the crew for the next shift came a bit earlier after hearing what Sage, Mags, and Apollo had to deal with.

“We deserve good food after this and I’m starving. Do you guys wanna grab dinner with me? I heard the new store near here served the best burgers in town. I haven’t had the time to go check it out yet” said Apollo

“I’m down! Definitely going for good food tonight. Oh and Sage don’t even think about going home already because you are _definitely_ coming with us. I’ll drag you myself if I have to” threatened Mags

“Alright chill! No need to get too aggressive here. Besides, it’s on the way home” replied Sage.

She didn’t bother going against Mags this time because she was just too tired. That shift completely drained her. Also, she was bothered by several things she noticed earlier, and she might just confront Mags about it later. But for now, burger with friends after a long and life-depleting day was good enough to temporarily keep her thoughts at bay.

They arrive at the diner and all three of them immediately fall in love with the place. It was like traveling back in time to the 50’s. The whole place was just an aesthetic eye candy with its bright neon lights and rare vintage items as decoration. They couldn’t believe a diner like that existed and all three of them decided that night; the diner was definitely their go-to spot to unwind and relax after a long day.

Apollo wasn’t kidding when he said they served the best burgers in town because they were literally THE _best burgers_ in town if not on earth. They even ordered chicken fingers, nachos, and milkshakes – in short, they made up for their hectic shift.

“Ok that's it I think I’m gonna explode” said Mags all of a sudden

“No kidding. This place is amazing! The food and decorations just wow 10/10 would recommend indeed. I’m sure the both of you enjoyed your little photoshoot too” Apollo teased

“Hey! C’mon how could you NOT have a little photoshoot in a place this pretty?” Sage said defensively

“Alright! Point made and no shame in taking this all in” said Apollo with hands up in the air as if surrendering

“I don’t know about you guys but I’m definitely gonna have a food coma after this” said Mags while asking for the bill.

A few minutes later, Sage and Mags say goodbye to Apollo since his way home is opposite to theirs. While walking back to their house, Sage has a mental argument with herself whether or not she’ll point out how nervous Mags was during their shift. She asked for a **sign from the universe**. _If Mags asks me if I'm alright then I confront him_. The universe was definitely listening because not long after-

“Hey you alright there? You’re bothered by something what is it?” asks Mags

“How did you-“  
“Oh please Sage, I’ve _known_ you since we were little kids. Trust me I can tell.” He responds  
“Well, a while ago at the coffee shop you looked nervous or concerned or something in between. I couldn’t really tell yet. You noticed I was trying to read your expression and all of a sudden you put up this façade. But when I asked you how you knew Brooklyn’s name, your façade slipped, and the look came back just for a split second. No one would have caught it but it’s me Mags and I _know_ you too.” said Sage. She wanted to tell Mags about how Brooklyn felt familiar, but she decided to hold back.

Mags gave Sage a soft look- one she’s never seen before and if anything, she suddenly wished she didn’t confront him because now she was afraid of what the answer would be. He let out a small sigh.

“Do you trust me?” he asks

“W-why would…” Sage stutters but she sees the look on his face and says, “You know I do.”

“Then trust me when I say, this isn’t the time for you to find out. I’m sorry you have to go through this, but I promise I’ll tell you one day. Soon even, but not now” Mags said firmly.

There was no way of changing his mind now. He was rarely ever this serious and this kind of scared her. But if there’s anyone she trusts in this world, it would be Mags. He would never intentionally hurt her. She knew this was probably for her own good.

“She feels familiar” Sage says. _Might as well tell him_

He doesn't say anything at first. A moment passes and, 

“I know.” Mags says softly

Sage didn’t realize her house was right around the corner. She sighs in defeat and gives Mags a hug before they part ways promising to meet tomorrow. He waits for her to get inside before walking to his house which wasn't far off. He can’t imagine the pain Sage would go through once she finds out. He looks up and decides to observe the stars; it really was a beautiful night. One that’s similar to the night before everything went downhill. 

“I guess you were right Brooks. Perfect nights don’t exist” he whispers to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there were some people asking on twitter: I am 100% a sucker for stories that involve alternate universes, different lives, memories, and all that. Pls let me know your thoughts again !! Comment or @lukeexinfinity on twitter :)


	3. #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in every update starting this one, I'll be giving you guys a song that encompasses the mood for that specific chapter. The song can be related to what the characters are feeling or what's currently happening in the story. You guys can give it a listen as you read the update! 
> 
> The song for this chapter is "Back To You" by Twin Forks (link below)  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/5gHR34g8eZzmDWKYmVw0Ye?si=yOREDQiMT_CBFEUNIvCxzA

Mags was near his house, so he started to look for his keys in his backpack. He looks up and was surprised to see someone by his doorstep. He couldn’t figure out who it was since he could only see the person’s silhouette. 

“Aliyah?” he asks in a loud voice, ready to run for his life if it wasn’t her.

“Mags! Finally, what took you so long? I’ve been waiting here for ages!” She says sounding annoyed

“Oh thank Gaia it’s you. I was out eating dinner with Sage and Apollo in the new diner not far from here. Yo! You should definitely check it out their burgers are _out of this world_! The whole place was so aesthetic, and we had a photosh… wait… What do you mean waiting?? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??” it took him a moment before he realized

“She talked to you, didn’t she?” he asks. Aliyah nods sadly. 

They settle down inside the house and Mags pulls out some orange juice from the refrigerator and gets a bag of chips. This was going to be a long night for the both of them since they have a lot to talk about.

“This is a really big problem Mags. _We_ have a really big problem” says Aliyah with the stress evident on her face AND tone.

“I couldn’t believe their paths would meet again like this. What did Brooks tell you exactly?” Mags asks curiously

“Okay before I tell you, I think you should know that Brooks moved back alr-“  
“WHAT?? WHAT DO YOU MEAN MOVED BACK?? SHE’S BACK BACK? FOR GOOD BACK??” He practically shouts in surprise.

“OKAY SIS YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN FIRST. Yes, she’s _back_ back- back for good hence the REALLY BIG PROBLEM.” she pauses and allows Mags to digest what she just said

“Since that’s out of the way, Brooks said she met this girl earlier and she went on about how adorable she looked being all nervous around her, barely getting her words across. I thought it was just another girl but then she said the girl’s nameplate had ‘Sage’ written on it. Trust me when I tell you, my heart dropped and I literally _froze_ , Mags” continues Aliyah

“GIRL, I deadass froze on the spot too” mentions Mags

“You were there when they saw each other in the coffee shop, and Brooks really didn’t recognize you? So… that means Sage has no idea who I am either?” Aliyah knew the answer, but she still couldn’t believe it.

“Mhmm. I guess it worked and it worked _hard_. No trace of recognition on her face whatsoever” he says but suddenly remembers Sage’s last words to him just a while ago.

“… but Sage did say something about Brooks being fa-“  
“ _Familiar.”_ Aliyah completes the sentence and they look at each other in utter disbelief. “That’s exactly the same thing Brooklyn told me earlier”

They sit in silence not knowing how to process things. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was never part of the plan- or lack thereof. Who were they kidding? There wasn’t any plan at all. All of _this_ was a product of that bad night- Mags calls it the big bad night. As they sat there eating their chips realizing the gravity of the situation,

  
“We should do something to get them back together” Mags suggests as if having an epiphany. He sees Aliyah’s reaction and before she could even cut him off, he continues.

“WAIT A MINUTE HEAR ME OUT. Just… look at what’s happening Aliyah. One more time. If they somehow manage to meet again, and if they talk to us about it then we set them up. Maybe it’s a **_sign from the universe_**.” He was about to say something else,

“Mags, did you forget WHY this is happening in the first place? Did you forget why they can’t remember each other? And now you wanna bring them back together? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND??” at this point Aliyah is literally moments away from being hysteric.

“That’s why we’re asking for a sign! If they meet one more time, then we have to do something about it. Set them up, keep them apart, tell them the truth, OR ALL OF THE ABOVE. I don’t care… I just… can’t keep doing this anymore. Hiding something like this from Sage and seeing how desperate she is to know the truth kills me. My conscience is eating me from the inside out, Aliyah. I don’t want to keep pretending and I know you don’t either” Mags confesses, and he didn’t realize he needed it.

Ever since all of this happened, he didn’t really have anyone to confide in. Sure, Aliyah knew and their close friends knew, but no one _talked_ about it. It was frustrating in every way imaginable and the burden was getting too heavy. He didn’t think he’d let it all out tonight- but he was grateful.

“I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t have ranted to you like that I know you’re dealing with the –“  
“No, Mags you're right. It’s okay because that’s exactly how I’ve been feeling. I guess we should let the universe decide this time. If they meet again it means we have to do something. Sounds like a plan to me” Aliyah says reassuringly. She couldn’t bear the burden of having to hide from her best friend either and maybe this was the universe’s way of giving Sage and Brooklyn another chance.

“Anyway, it’s getting pretty late I should get going. Bodhi’s probably worried by now. I didn’t mean to crash and come here without any warning. I didn’t know who else to go to and if anyone would understand, it would be you” she says timidly

“We’re friends Aliyah. No worries. I bet we’d be seeing each other much more often _when_ the two dumbasses meet again” Mags smiles at the idea. He walks Aliyah out the door and gives her a hug. It’s been a long day for Mags and he slumped on the couch and dozed off.

Nobody knew this was the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you're disappointed about not having any Sagelyn interaction here, I promise next update is all about them! Just wanted to put this "filler chapter" to show you Aliyah and Mags' friendship. Also, this was emphasize the fact that Sage and Brooklyn has met before ;) Let me know what you think and if you have any theories feel free to put them in the comments/twitter!


	4. #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as promised, every update has a song related to the chapter. This update definitely calls for "The Only Exception" by Paramore (specifically the one which was sung Live at Red Rocks Amphitheater !!) link below: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/14UFeUG8RCx1XwSuGF9Tcs?si=hyb1lQl1T3yORHhhY7Aj-Q

The sun wasn’t up yet but Sage was already wide awake, and just like the past few days, she still had the same heavy feeling. She knew something was wrong but after her talk with Mags there really wasn’t else anything she could do except wait. _This isn’t the time for you to find out. I’m sorry you have to go through this_. She kept playing his words over and over again. Because of the seriousness and pity Mags showed last night, a part of her lowkey wished the time to find out would never come but then again all she wanted was for this heavy feeling to disappear.

She desperately tried to go back to sleep but clearly that wasn’t happening, so she decided to stay up and watch the sunrise. She made herself a cup of coffee and got a piece of paper, her paintbrush set, and her watercolor palette.

Sage had a habit of painting things she loved. She’d paint quick portraits of her friends, the park, flowers, sunrises, sunsets, and basically anything and everything she found beautiful. Painting these small beautiful moments was her way of having something she can physically look back to- this was her way of making sure she doesn’t forget because **Sage hated forgetting things.**

The sun started to rise, and she stared in awe for a while. She watched the world awaken as hues of pink, yellow, and orange painted the sky. _This is beautiful_ she thought and quickly painted what was right in front of her eyes before it could disappear. Sage finished painting and hid away all her materials to get ready. She didn’t have a shift today which meant she’d have a lot of time on her hands and spending the day alone, lost in her thoughts definitely did not sound good so she opted to go to the bookstore to find a good read and have lunch out. She’ll also drop by the grocery to buy some snacks since Mags said he’d come over her house this afternoon so they could watch a movie together.

Time goes by quite slowly, but Sage finds solace in this. She rarely gets a full day to herself and maybe she needed this break. It was a little bit past 9 when she arrived in the bookstore and she was in no rush whatsoever. Sage was on a hunt for any book about love. She was a hopeless romantic and Mags often made fun of her because of it. She scanned through the shelves and a book caught her attention. It was a compilation of the various famous love stories in Greek mythology. She got it and sat down comfortably in the corner to start reading. She was so drawn to the book when she felt someone staring at her. She looks up and cannot believe who it was

“Oh Gaia, so much for being smooth. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to stare” said the girl who was clearly panicking. _It’s her_. Before Sage could react, Brooklyn’s mouth slowly curls into a smile-

“You’re speechless yet _again_. I guess I’m still the prettiest girl you’ve seen huh” teased Brooklyn. Sage rolled her eyes at the young girl’s remark because she wasn’t wrong, but Sage obviously won’t tell her that.

“I just didn’t expect to see you here, Brooklyn” she was surprised she managed to get her words across without stuttering. Sage had no idea Brooklyn could get any prettier, but she did when her face lit up and gave the widest smile ever

“Didn’t think you’d remember my name” she said softly

“I’m good with names you know. I do work in a coffee shop after all” says Sage

“I prefer thinking you remembered my name because I’m the prettiest girl you’ve seen, Sage” she says ever so confidently. It was Sage’s turn to be surprised and it was probably evident because Brooklyn continues “You left quite an impression… That’s how I remembered your name. How could I forget the cute barista in the counter who stared at me for a full two minutes?” _Did she just… say…. CUTE? Cute barista?_ Sage felt a blush creeping in, so she quickly looked away trying to hide her smile.

Brooklyn lets out a really cute laugh and turns around to grab the basket filled with books behind her. She starts sorting them out and puts them on the shelf where they belong.

“You work here?” Sage asks after recovering

“Yup! I’m new here though. You see, I just moved in last week from LA” Brooklyn explains. She slowly starts to walk to another aisle, so Sage leaves her comfortable position to follow her. “You look surprised to see me working here, I take it as you’re a frequent visitor?” Brooklyn asks to keep the conversation going

“Yeah, I love this bookstore. It’s one of the places I go to whenever I want some peace and quiet. Also, they sell a lot of art materials here. Whenever I run out of paint or paper this is the place to go” says Sage. She didn’t understand why she was sharing this to a person she just met but she wanted to keep talking to her. Brooklyn smiles at this and looks back at her again  
“Wow! Cute _and_ artistic? What can’t you do?” Sage feels another blush coming but thankfully Brooklyn turns around again to continue arranging books

“I mean, I’m not _that_ good. I just like doing it, helps me relax and well… **remember** ” Sage finishes.

“ _remember_ ” Brooklyn whispers to herself. “You and I might have a lot in common because I hate forgetting things too” She puts the last book on the shelf and decides to go for it.

“Hey, do you wanna go grab lunch with me? I don’t think you’ve eaten yet and well, it’s already my lunch break” Brooklyn asks “I mean… that’s if you’re hungry or if you don’t have other plans yet” she continues nervously.

Sage completely lost track of time when she entered the store and didn’t realize she spent that much time in the corner reading one book. Normally, the logical thing to do would be to straight up turn down any offer made by a person she didn’t know but Brooklyn _was an exception_.

“Of course I’d love to eat lunch with you” she says maybe a tad bit _too_ excitedly.

“Great! Hang on, I’ll meet you by the entrance. I have to inform Bodhi I’m eating lunch out”

Sage returns the book she was reading and lightly shakes her head. She can’t stop smiling at the idea that she’s about to have lunch with the awfully pretty girl she saw yesterday.

_Hey universe, I hope you aren’t messing around with me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to worry about any heart-wrenching moments YET ;) Let me know your thoughts/theories below in the comments/twitter (@lukeexinfinity) !!


	5. #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My babies are so soft,, more happy Sagelyn moments for the meantime. The song for this update is "Sweet Disposition" by The Temper Trap link below !! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/0RJBK9LayfZbJOM7mc7cgF?si=OPtyGGxFR5aVQVWWqOh_Wg

Brooklyn runs to the back to inform Bodhi she was going out for lunch

“Hey Bodhi, would it be okay if I eat lunch out? I’m going with… a friend… but don’t worry I’ll be back right away” she says quite happily

“ _friend?_ Guess someone’s on a date huh. I got you covered but… who’s the unfortunate girl?” he teases, and Brooklyn rolls her eyes and scoffs at this remark

“Hey that’s mean! It’s this cute girl I met at the coffee shop yesterday. I’ll tell you all about her later when we meet up with Aliyah! I owe you one Bodhi love ya!” and with that she hurries out to the entrance semi-surprised to see Sage still waiting for her. A part of her didn’t think Sage was actually down for this considering they only met and they literally just shared two conversations. _Don’t mess this up, Brooklyn_

“So… Where do you wanna eat? Do you have any particular place in mind?”

“Oh! I ate at this newly opened diner last night with my friends and we all fell in love with the place. They have _the best burgers_ and I sooooo loved their milkshakes. Uh… It’s quite far though is it alright?” Sage said enthusiastically. Brooklyn melted at how excited and happy she looked.

“Yeah sure no problem! We can take my car. Are you sure you wanna go there though? I mean, you just ate their last night”

“Oh trust me. I think I can eat their burgers everyday now for the rest of my life!” she exaggerated

When they both got to the car Brooklyn offered Sage the aux cord so she could be in charge of the music.

“It’s okay you should play your music. After all, you get to know more about the person with their song choices” She says with a smile. _Ugh she’s so pretty_ she thinks to herself.

Brooklyn plugs her phone and plays her typical car ride playlist.

“Do you mind if I-?” Sage gestures to Brooklyn’s phone

“Not at all, go ahead and play any song if you wanna change it” **_This is nice_** she thought. She couldn’t understand why but she was comfortable around Sage.

Sage loved the song Brooklyn was playing and so she went through her playlist. She can’t believe they had such similar taste in music. She saw Lauv, Kid Cudi, Frank Ocean, Conan Gray, Lorde, and a bunch of other artists she loved. **_This is nice_** she thought. It was like she knew Brooklyn for such a long time because they somehow just click.

“Based on the smile on your face I’m guessing you like my music. Would you look at that more things in common!” Brooklyn pointed out with a cocky smile. _This girl I swear, I can’t with her confidence_.

“Alright Brooklyn, we do have a quite similar taste in music. I therefore conclude you aren’t some weird creepy person” she gives a thumbs up and Brooklyn lets out a laugh

“Wow! So all this time you thought I was weird AND creepy??? Ouch!” Brooklyn says with a pout pretending to be all hurt but Sage only laughed at her acting _ugh even her laugh is so cute_

“Hey in my defense I have no idea who you are! Sometimes it’s the good-looking ones that are weird AND creepy. How should I know you aren’t trying to kidnap me or something?” Brooklyn froze and her heart started to beat really fast. _Did she just say that??_

“SO YOU ADMIT IT! HA! You just called me pretty!” She said surprised while turning to Sage. Brooklyn had that wide silly smile plastered on her face again. Sage on the other hand wanted the ground to swallow her up. _She didn’t mean to slip like that_

“For your information, I didn’t say you were pretty… and that wasn’t my point!” She said trying to save herself

“Well you worded it out differently… but I choose to think THAT was your point. And _for your information_ you’re really pretty too Sage” Brooklyn beamed and set her eyes on the road again. Sage looks away and blushes. _Oh thank Gaia we’re finally here_. She was more than grateful they reached the diner because she really didn’t want to slip _again_.

Brooklyn was in awe with the place, her mouth was literally wide open. Sage looks at her laughs at her reaction

“I KNOW RIGHT! That’s how we reacted last night!”  
“SAGE, THIS PLACE IS SO PRETTY! Retro style I love it!” Brooklyn fell in love with the place as well, she’s definitely coming back here a lot. Aside from the aesthetic lights and 50’s décor there was a small arcade area, she was glad Sage brought her here.

The waitress leads them to their table and they settle down. Sage grabs the menu to look for something she hasn’t tried yet and Brooklyn stared at her for a while. 24 hours ago, she was praying she’d meet Sage again, that their paths would somehow cross once more. She didn’t expect to be eating lunch out with her in this beautiful place. _I hope the universe isn’t playing with me._

  
“You can stop staring now Brooklyn and start looking for what you wanna eat” Sage says with a cocky smile. _Oh how the tables have turned_. “Get a milkshake though it’s amazing!”

“We haven’t spent the whole day together yet but I think I’m starting to rub off on you. Becoming cocky now huh” she smirks and calls the waiter to order.

Before leaving the bookstore, Brooklyn was scared everything would be awkward with her and Sage. She couldn’t be more wrong about this one. They ended up talking about everything over lunch! Not once was there a quiet moment because they both had so much to share. _WHY AM I SO COMFORTABLE AROUND HER?_ They both felt like they’ve known each other for ages _. How come I only met her now?_ Sage checked her phone and quickly looked up at Brooklyn with a worried look on her face.   
“BROOKLYN WE’VE BEEN HERE FOR 3 HOURS AREN’T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE BACK AT THE BOOKSTORE??” _Oh shit._ She completely forgot about that since she was so drawn to their conversation.

“OH MY HANG ON I HAVE TO CALL BODHI”

Brooklyn felt so bad because she promised him she’d be right back. _I hope he isn’t upset_ she silently prayed

“BODHI? OH MY GAIA IM SO SO SORRY! I swear I’m coming back we just have to grab the bill and then we-“Bodhi was just laughing on the other end of the line

“Hey Brooks chill! It’s all good Tempo came early for his shift today, we got you! I already figured you’d lose track of time so go ahead and _take your time_ ” he said calmly. She was so relieved to hear he wasn’t mad at her.

“I OWE YOU AGAIN! I’ll make it up to you later. Dinner’s on me I extra promise!”

“Oh you better show up later or you’ll have to deal with an upset Aliyah … and you know how messy that can get. Tell us everything later alright? Enjoy!” and he hangs up the phone. She sighs out of relief and heads back to the table. Sage was on the phone talking to someone

“It’s alright we can watch the movie tonight and you can crash at my place. We were out late anyways and our shift was exhausting… Yup I got the food… Of course… I’ll tell you everything later. Bye!” She quickly hangs up the phone when she sees Brooklyn. “Hang on I already got the bill”

“Nope it’s okay. My shift is already covered since the guy for the next shift came in early” she smiles “I got time… do you have to be anywhere right now?”

“Hmm, not really. My best friend was supposed to come over at my house in about 30 minutes to watch a movie and do some skincare routine together, but he overslept. He called and said he’ll come at around 8 instead. Why what do you have in mind?” a smile forms on the side of her mouth. She was secretly thankful Brooklyn’s shift was covered because she really wanted to spend more time with her.

“Well… A while ago we were talking about our favorite place here in New Babyl, so I wanted to show you mine. I promise you it’s _the best_ place to watch the sunset”

_Wow, she’s plans on showing me her FAVORITE place?? I mention sunsets once and she’s about to watch one with me._ No explanations why but Sage was already soft for this girl.

“I would love to. We still have plenty of time anyway”

They pay for the bill and head out but something catches Sage’s attention

“OH WAIT A MINUTE I DIDN’T NOTICE THIS LAST NIGHT” without thinking, she grabs Brooklyn by the hand and drags her to a photobooth in the corner of the diner. Brooklyn was caught by surprise and her heart starts beating really fast again. _Her hand is so soft_.

“We should commemorate this day. The day I willingly ate lunch with an overly confident girl despite the risk of her being a weird creepy person” Sage says while laughing. Brooklyn rolled her eyes to act cool but in reality, her heart was racing at the sight of Sage so happy. The booth was so small that they were so close together their faces were mere inches away. _Her eyes are a beautiful shade of dark brown_ she makes a mental note. They both smile and pose for the camera.

**Sage had the strong urge to kiss Brooklyn.**

**Brooklyn had the strong urge to kiss Sage.**

It took every ounce of control in their body to hold back. The camera clicked for the last shot. They got two copies so they each had something to remember this day. Their eyes fell on the last frame- it was both of them just staring at each other’s lips. They both blushed and smiled softly at each other.

  
“Finally got you speechless” Sage teased and Brooklyn laughed

“Let’s go see that sunset” Brooklyn said and they were both headed to the car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEXUAL TENSION AT ITS BEST RIGHT HERE HAHA. Will they still be this happy next update? Again, let me know your thoughts/theories down in the comments or twitter (@lukeexinfinity) !!


	6. #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE HAPPY SAGELYN MOMENTS FOR NOW !! The update shows a perfect and magical night so the what else can be the perfect song? This chapter is definitely "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift link below: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/04S1pkp1VaIqjg8zZqknR5?si=KonPXzICTH-yPBZGAlbO_g

Once they get to the car, Brooklyn hands the aux cord to Sage again and this time she accepts

“Now it’s your turn. Maybe _you’re_ the weird creepy person after all” she makes fun of Sage

“Excuse me! You’re the one bringing me to Gaia knows where and as I’ve said before, we have very similar taste in music meaning you’re safe with me” Sage says defensively.

Sage shuffle plays a random playlist and to Brooklyn’s surprise, they really did have the same taste in music. Brooklyn smiles and Sage looks at her as if saying _I told you so._ They spend a good amount of time in silence- the nice kind of silence. The type that makes you feel safe. There goes the feeling once more. They both felt it again; **they were comfortable**. They loved how they can talk about anything and also sit in silence comfortably. Sage was singing along to the music and was constantly looking around to see where they were headed, but she doesn’t recognize the road at all.

“Brooklyn, you’ve only been here for about two weeks but it seems like you know your way better than I do, I have no idea where you’re taking me”

“Okay first of all, just so you know, my close friends call me Brooks. I don’t really mind what you call me it would make my heart melt either way. Second, like I said, I’m taking you to my favorite place and the reason why I love it so much is because aside from the spectacular view of the city and sunset, no one really knows about it. This is where I run to whenever I feel like exploding or… when I just wanna be alone.” Sage’s heart skipped a beat _twice._ She can call her by her nickname now and if only Brooks knew how soft Sage was for her as well. Sage felt honored to have Brooklyn bring her to _her_ spot in the city. She falls silent and tells her heart to calm down.

Sage notices they seem to be going up a winding road and after a few minutes, she sees it. Brooklyn pulls off at the side of the road to what looks like a small shed. She realizes it was a viewing deck and it had _the best_ view of the city indeed. They get off the car and walk towards the shed- they sit down just in time for the sunset. They sat in silence once again taking in the scenery. It was a breath-taking sight and Sage wished she brought her art materials with her because moments like these are precisely the moments she never wanted to forget. She hears a click and sees Brooklyn in a state of panic

“I’M SO SORRY… It’s just too beautiful- this, you. You’re the first person I brought here and I just had to take a picture so I can remember. I’m sorry I can delete it if you want” Sage melted yet again.

“No no, it’s fine I don’t mind… but I have to take a picture of you as well to be fair” Brooklyn giggles at this confident Sage she was seeing and poses for her. She stares at the photo on her phone and it hit her. Everything about today was **beautiful**. The girl she was with, the place they were at, and the moments they shared was absolutely beautiful it made her heart full.

“Here watch this” Brooklyn points down at the city and _3… 2… 1…._ the city lights up right in front of their eyes. Now that it was dark and the lights in the city were switched on, New Babyl literally looked like a sea of stars. Sage started to tear up out of joy, so she stood up and walked closer to the edge hoping Brooklyn didn’t notice. She takes out her phone again and snaps a picture. She turns back to Brooklyn who was already up on her feet as well with a wide smile.

“Thank you for taking me here, Brooks. It means so sooo much to me that I’m the first person you brought to your favorite place. I can understand now why you’d come here to clear your mind. It’s so beautiful” Sage says with all sincerity.

 **At that moment she knew she has feelings for the girl in front of her**.

It scared every inch of her being but right now, she was happy.

Brooklyn stared deep into Sage’s eyes and her heart skipped a beat. She pushes a strand of hair away from Sage’s face and cups her cheek

“This is _our_ place now. Tell you what, whenever you feel like coming here, call me and no matter what time of the day it is I promise to come fetch you and we can spend some time here” _She has my heart_.

**At that moment she knew she has feelings for the girl in front of her.**

It scared every inch of her being but right now, she was happy.

_They were happy_.

They realized they both had to get going since Mags was coming over at Sage’s house and Brooklyn had dinner with Bodhi and Aliyah. Their time together was slowly coming to an end and they both wished time would slow down.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking… You know we only formally met today, talked today, hung out today – we’re only starting to get to know each other and yet you already brought me to your favorite place. Why?” Sage couldn’t help asking.

“I don’t know…” Brooklyn said in all honesty “For some inexplainable reason I feel so comfortable around you. I don’t know what it is about you, but I feel safe around you. We can talk about anything or we can sit in silence and everything is just comfortable…” she pauses

“ _It felt right_ ” she says while looking at Sage this time.

“How about you? Like you said, we’re only starting to know each other yet you agreed to eat lunch out with me. You willingly said yes and came along with me to my favorite place. Why?” Brooklyn asked with one eyebrow up

“Exactly how you described it, Brooks. There’s literally no other way to explain it because that’s exactly how I feel as well and just like you, I don’t know how or why. I also don’t wanna miss anything you know? It’s one of my fears I guess… _missing out on something that could be magical and beautiful_ just because I was thinking too much” Sage says with a smile on her face “I’m glad I went with you today”. Before they know it Sage’s house is right in front of them

“Thank you so much again for today, Brooks. Don’t worry I’ll bring you to my favorite place next time” Sage said without thinking, it dawned on her she slipped again and was about to say something, but Brooks cut her off

“I would love a next time. You can’t take back what you said anymore!” the cocky Brooklyn was back at it again. Sage notices the lights inside her house were on and that meant Mags got in using the spare key.

“Alright, I gotta go my best friend must have gotten in using my spare key. He’s annoying like that. You should come inside and meet! You both exude crackhead energy I’m sure you’ll get along”

“You say crackhead, but I say we’re just fun! I would love to, but I have dinner with my best friend and her boyfriend as well… we should all meet up some time, that would be a lot of fun” suggests Brooklyn hoping Sage would say yes

“That sounds like a plan! You know I’m down for that” she says enthusiastically. She gathers her stuff and opens the door but before she could get out, Brooklyn grabs her hand

“I had so much fun today. Growing up I thought perfect things don’t exist but because of today- because of you, **I’m starting to believe perfect nights exist”** Sage _melted_ instantly so she held Brooklyn’s hand and gave it a kiss.

“Today was beautiful, perfect even, because of you. Goodnight, Brooks. Text me when you get home alright? You enjoy your dinner!” and with that Sage leaves the car and walks to her house. She was about to open the door when she hears Brooklyn say

_“Goodnight, Sweet Sage”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sage and Brooklyn being soft and very much in love. How will Mags and Aliyah react? How will this all play out in the end? Also, is the story going too slow? Let me know down in the comments/twitter (@lukeexinfinity) !!


	7. #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM GUYS. Song for this update is "IDK You Yet" by Alexander 23 link below: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/47EWMOElkkbMp5m9SBkx7d?si=UvD73vIQR6yOXXGLOso3xw

Brooklyn gave one last wave and drove off while Sage was rooted in place. _Sweet Sage_. She has this stupid smile on her face and she places a hand over her racing heart trying to calm herself down when all of a sudden Mags opens the door

“YOU’RE HERE! It was a good thing I know where you hide your spare key or else I would have went home my Gaia Sage you took so long you-…. Hellooo???” Mags snaps his fingers to get Sage’s attention

“Mags, she has my heart” Sage says dumbfoundedly. She changes into her pajamas and prepares their snacks. She was about to set up the movie but Mags insists she tell him all about her day before they start watching the movie.

“Okay I’ll try to keep this short so we can watch the movie… Do you remember this girl I found really pretty yesterday at our shift? When I deadass forgot how to function and just stared at her? Brooklyn?”

“Yeah definitely how could I forget the girl? You made a fool out of yourself in front of her… hooray for useless gay” Mags said while laughing. Sage punched him lightly on the shoulder for his remark

“I’d say you’re mean but you’re right. So okay a while ago I went to my favorite bookstore, you know the one where I buy my paint and art materials from? Right so I was quietly reading in a corner and I felt someone staring at me. I look up and I see Brooks right in front of me. She eventually asked me out for lunch and I brought her to the diner AND THERE WAS THIS PHOTO BOOTH AT THE CORNER! How come we didn’t notice it last night? So we got our picture and wait here look at it” Sage gets up and shows Mags the souvenir she has from the photo booth. Mags’ eyes widen upon seeing the last frame

“SAGE DO YOU…. LOOK AT THIS SEXUAL TENSION RIGHT HERE!” he practically screams

“I know, I know! Ugh I tried so hard to stop myself from kissing her! Okay so time went so fast and she brought me to her favorite place and the city so we could watch the sunset together. We took pictures of each other” Sage gives Mags her phone and he couldn’t help smiling at what he saw

“I really wish I brought my art materials, but she said we can come back anytime if I wanted to. Before I got out her car she said the most heartwarming thing. She said she didn’t believe in perfect things but she’s starting to believe perfect nights exist. I DIDN’T KNOW HOW TO REACT AND I REALLY COULDN’T HOLD BACK ANYMORE SO I… kissed her hand. And the reason why I was so lost a while ago was because she said goodnight, Sweet Sage. MAGS… I KNOW IT’S STUPID BUT… She really does have my heart. Okay your turn I know you’re gonna tell me how stupid I am… MAGS!” this time it was Sage’s turn to snap. He was still staring Brooklyn’s picture against the sunset.

He felt a slight pain well up in his chest. He missed Brooks so much. _She looks so happy_. He missed seeing Sage happy. _They both look so happy_. He hands back Sage’s phone and gives her a soft smile. He wanted to tell her the truth tonight. It was so much harder to hide this from Sage when she’s this happy. _But it still isn’t the right time_. It took him a moment before he could respond

“It’s not stupid dumbass” Mags had the same soft look again

“WHAT? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MAGS?? YOU AREN’T CALLING ME STUPID? THIS ISN’T STUPID?” Sage was in utter disbelief.

“This isn’t stupid…”

 _because I know you love her. Because you’ve already loved her. Because you’ve already been in love before… you just couldn’t remember. Because I know for a fact that the both of you were just hurt and careless THAT night. Because if we were to go back to The Big Bad Night, I know you wouldn’t do what you did. I know that if you could only remember everything you would trade all your tomorrows for a chance to go back in time and undo your mistake. Because I know you two are meant for each other…_ Mags had a million things he wanted to say at that moment but instead

“…because you’re happy. And look at the pictures of her, she’s happy too. It’s been quite some time since I last saw you THIS happy, Sage and I really missed seeing that smile of yours” _the smile that only Brooks could bring out_. “So no, this isn’t stupid at all”. Sage was starting to get emotional so Mags pulled her in for a hug.

“Thank you, Mags. For always being here for me. For being happy for me” she whispers “You have to meet her! She said we should all get lunch together one day with her best friend Aliyah and her boyfriend Bodhi. I’m sure it’ll be fun!”

“You know I’m down to meet anyone. Let me warn you though if I don’t like that Brooklyn you’ll know right away. I’m not the best when it comes to hiding my emotions” Sage smiles at the idea and starts to set up the movie.

Brooklyn arrives at the restaurant with a smile on her face she just couldn’t wipe away. She sees Bodhi and Aliyah and greets both of them with a hug.

“Bodhi I love you I really owe you today thank you so much” Brooklyn settles down in her seat and laughs at Aliyah and Bodhi’s look of anticipation.

“Okay, so you have to make up for it by telling us all about your _date_ ”

“It technically isn’t a date yet! It was more of a … getting to know hang out” the two laugh at Brooklyn’s pathetic excuse. She tells them everything that happened from the bookstore to their lunch in the diner to taking Sage to her favorite spot in the city. Brooklyn takes out the picture of her and Sage from the photobooth and she also shows them her picture of Sage against the sunset skyline in her phone. A lot of teasing happened, and Brooklyn received a lot of _awwww_ s _and uwus_ from her friends.

“I know I literally just met her, but **she has my heart**. I swear there’s... something about her that I’m so drawn to. It feels like I’ve already met her before… I mentioned this to Aliyah last night, Sage feels familiar. My heart skips a beat every time she laughs and races whenever she looks at me” Brooklyn goes on about how she felt, and her two friends couldn’t help smiling.

“So… what do you think?” Brooklyn asked. Bodhi and Aliyah look at each other

“I think… you’re absolutely whipped” Bodhi exclaims

“You’re happy and based on your stories and the pictures you showed us I think Sage is happy too… You deserve to be happy, Brooks. Don’t deny yourself of this feeling”

_You’ve always been the happiest with Sage. You have a smile only Sage can bring out. You’ve loved her more than anything else in the world and you would have given up everything you had to be with her. You both hurt each other back then… but I know you belong with each other. How else can you have a connection like THIS even though you can’t remember anything about her._

A million thoughts were running in Aliyah’s head and she hated having to hide all of this from her best friend. She keeps all of her thoughts to herself for the meantime.

“Thank you so much for everything. I love the both of you I hope you know that. You should meet Sage and her best friend Mags! I’m sure you’ll love them” Brooks says

“That’s great! How about we go out for lunch tomorrow? It’s a weekend anyway they probably won’t be doing much” suggests Bodhi. Aliyah was taken aback and wanted to hit him for his suggestion. _WHAT IS HE THINKING? How are we supposed to pretend we don’t know each other??_ Before Aliyah can make an excuse, it was already too late.

“That’s great! I’ll text Sage tonight and ask them if they’re free. I can’t wait to see your reaction when you meet Sage. I assure you; you’ll understand why I’m this whipped” she said happily. After seeing how Brooks was, Aliyah can’t bring herself to say no.

After dinner they part ways and Brooks promises to update them once Sage replies.

“Brooks looks so happy” Bodhi breaks the silence in the car. He could sense Aliyah had so many thoughts in her head. “… it erased their memories but not their feelings”

“How do you think she’ll handle it when she finds out?” Aliyah feared the day Brooks finds out

“She’ll be hurt for sure. Confused. Upset. But she needs to know and one way or another, even if you and Mags don’t tell them, I’m sure they’ll both find out. Did you see the longing on Brooklyn’s face?”

Aliyah nods in agreement “She can feel something’s missing. It’s only a matter of time before she realizes it’s Sage an-“  
  


Aliyah was cut off because she received a message:

_Sage says they’re both free for lunch! I can’t wait for tomorrow. Thanks for tonight you and Bodhi take care! Love ya_

Distress must have been written all over her face because Bodhi was already asking what was wrong. She didn’t have the chance to tell him because now her phone was ringing- it was Mags

“ALIYAH, WE HAVE A PROBLEM”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They all finally meet tomorrow! Will Mags, Aliyah, and Bodhi be able to pretend they don't know each other? Let me know your thoughts/theories below in the comments/twitter (@lukeexinfinity) !! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being able to update, got caught up in my work for uni so here's two chapters tonight! Song for both chapters is "Crystals" by Of Monsters and Men link below: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/5wU6jk9kxYzFGUpeE6T2Q5?si=09dYPnuUT2ioAd6-CkUUxQ

Mags has been talking for about 5 minutes straight and Aliyah couldn’t understand a thing he was saying. He talked too fast in a barely audible voice.

“MAGS! For the love of Gaia would you please speak slowly AND talk a bit louder? Why are you even whispering?” she pleaded

“HOW ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT? And wait, I can’t… I’m here at Sage’s house- well technically I’m in the bathroom because she can’t see me panicking like this. ALIYAH WHAT DO WE DO?” he says clearly distraught 

“What else can we do? We have to pretend like we just met each other”  
Mags sarcastically laughs at this “That’s a lot easier said than done. You know _me_ … What if I accidentally slip and say something I wouldn’t know if we _just met_ ?”

“What if we don’t talk for the whole night?” Bodhi gives her the side eye “Alright big guy what do you have in mind?” she challenges and puts her phone on speaker

“Let’s just… not talk if we don’t have to?” he suggests

“We can tell them we were awkward because we just met right?”  
“Yeah alright sure that makes sense”

  
Mags jumps in surprise when Sage knocks on the door

“Hey, you alright in there?” she asks

“Y-yeah! Hang on I’ll be done in a minute” he shouts back and sees her shadow disappear

“Let’s just sit as far away as possible from each other and avoid ANY unnecessary interaction with each other and let’s pray we don’t mess it up tomorrow… We’ll make it Mags don’t worry. We lasted this long, what’s one more night?” Aliyah says in an attempt to reassure him.

Mags lets out a sigh “I guess you’re right. Thanks again, Aliyah. I’ll try to call you again before we meet up, after all, we still have to talk about how we’re going to tell them the truth. You and Bodhi take care alright? See you tomorrow” and with that he hangs up.

He comes back to the living room and sees Sage smiling while talking to someone on the phone. _It must be Brooks._ They finished the movie a while ago and it was already really late. He also wanted to get some rest because he knew tomorrow would be rough. He signaled to Sage he was leaving

“Hey yeah wait I’ll call you back Mags is about to leave I’ll say goodbye” she says and hangs up

“That’s rude! But it’s nice to know walking me out is more important” he teases

“Oh please! You’re my best friend and besides I’ll call her back after” she winks “I’ll come pick you up tomorrow so we can go together!”

“Yeah sure that sounds great… do you think it would be alright though? Like… we’ll be meeting her friends, she’ll be meeting me… Let me remind you I can’t make promises, if I don’t like her then I don’t like her” he says but knows he could never hate Brooks.

“Well if you don’t like them then tell me and we’re out… _I promise_ ” Sage says sincerely. His opinion really did matter because whenever emotions cloud her judgement Mags was always there to be the rational one.

“You’re making me all emotional here but okay no more take backs! Text me first before you drop by. Try not to stay up too late talking to her, you’ll see each other anyway! I’ll get going now” he hugs her and returns home.

He was just at the doorstep and he already hears Sage talking to Brooklyn again. He shakes his head lightly. _Always so whipped for each other, at least that didn’t change_. Once he got home, he changed and immediately went to bed.

_“Sage please! You have to think about it. I know you don’t want to do this you’re hurt I get it, but you CAN’T do this” Mags pleads_

_“I can’t take this anymore… I just want this all to end! She can’t keep hurting me like this” Sage breaks down on the phone_

_“If you’re hurt then trust me, she’s hurt too! You both are and you just have to talk about it. Promise me you won’t do anything you’ll regret. Hang on I’m running as fast as I can I’m coming over” he realizes she’s already put the phone down before he could even finish his sentence. He arrives at her house, but she doesn’t respond; good thing she always hides her spare key under the mat. He runs up and sees he was too late._

Mags wakes up because of the blaring alarm. He was drenched in sweat. How was he supposed to forget that night? _Out of all the days I could have dreamt about it why now?_ He rushes to the sink and splashes water on his face to wake him up and he tries to pull it together. He looks at the clock and he realizes he didn’t have much time left since he woke up late. Mags grabs his phone and calls Aliyah

She picks up right away and greets him with “We can still back out now” he smiles and eases up a bit with her remark

“They will for sure drag our asses if we cancel on them last minute… I dreamt about The Big Bad Night again. It’s been such a long time, but that night still haunts me vividly” he says quite beat

“It haunts me up to this day as well… are we telling them tonight?”

“Maybe we should see how it goes? What if this night turns out to be perfect, are we supposed to ruin that?”

“I suppose not…” Aliyah says deep in thought

“We’ll tell them I promise we just have to find the right time… For now, our biggest problem is how to survive our little lunch out”

“Just stick to the plan, I guess… So, no unnecessary interaction, no eye contact, and no nothing unless needed right? Sounds easy enough?” At this, they both just laugh. Oh Gaia help them. “I better get ready. I’ll ask Bodhi to keep me in check. I really hope this works”

“Oh sis, this HAS to work. I’ll see you in a bit!” he says as he begins to get ready.

It was a good thing he could get ready really fast because it wasn’t long after when he heard a knock on the door.

“Are you ready to meet her?” Sage asks with the widest smile on her face

“It’s now or never I guess” he replies while silently saying a prayer to everything he believes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone was finally able to guess the movie !! Let me know what you think in the comments/twitter :)


	9. #9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my update for tonight since I skipped an update the other day.

They arrive at the restaurant and Mags sees Brook’s car parked in front.   
“Oh they’re already here” he says without realizing he wasn’t supposed to say that

“… how did you… know?” Sage stares at him. His façade almost cracks but at least he had presence of mind today

“Look at the time Sage… we’re late I bet they’ve been waiting for us” he says with an eye roll to keep her suspicion at bay

“Oh right! Ugh I spent so much time getting ready. I wanted to look cute today! Let’s go” she blushes. _That was close. This is definitely going to be a long day._

They enter the restaurant and Aliyah signals to Brooklyn to which surprises the latter

“How’d you know it’s them?” _Oh fuck right…_ She realizes she slipped but thank Gaia Bodhi was there to save her.

“Brooks you’ve been talking about how cute and timid she is, that girl definitely fits the description… and besides, she’s literally looking at our table. Go hug her!” Bodhi was so believable that any trace of suspicion on Brooklyn’s mind was immediately gone. She stands up to hug Sage and introduce her friends while Aliyah gives Bodhi a light squeeze and mouths a thank you.

It took every ounce of self-control in his body to stop himself from running to Brooklyn and hugging her. He _missed_ her so much his heart hurt a bit. He tried so hard not to get emotional. _Damn this is tougher than I thought_. Brooks goes straight for Sage and gives her a hug. While they were both distracted Mags makes eye contact with Bodhi and Aliyah and gives them a small nod, they both wink back at him.

“Brooks, this is my best friend, Mags. Mags, this is Brooks. Be nice” she warns in a teasing voice

“Hey! It’s nice to finally meet you I’ve heard so much about you! If I remember correctly you work at that coffee shop too right?”

“I hope they’re all good things and I’ve heard _so much_ about you too! Yep I was there when Sage made such a big fool out of herself. It’s a pleasure meeting you today” Mags hugs Brooklyn. Maybe he kept her in a hug for a moment too long, but he just wanted time to stop for a second. They both pull away and it was Brooklyn’s turn to introduce her friends.

“Sage, Mags – this is my best friend Aliyah and her boyfriend Bodhi. Guys, _don’t scare_ them please” she funnily exaggerates

“We don’t bite honey she just exaggerates _all_ the time” Aliyah says while pulling Sage in a hug and also hugs Mags after giving him a subtle squeeze to reassure him everything will be okay. Bodhi greets the two of them and pulls them in for a hug as well. After their small introduction they begin to settle down and Mag immediately take the seat as far away as possible from Aliyah and Bodhi to prevent unnecessary interaction. Sage and Brooks obviously sit beside each other. They’re handed the menu and two are instantly in their own little world.

To everyone’s surprise, lunch went relatively smooth. They were all just sharing stories with no dull moment whatsoever. Aliyah, Bodhi, and Mags couldn’t say it out loud, but _they missed this. They missed being together. They missed how happy they were together. They missed the crackhead energy of each and every one._ They took the moment in because they knew this happiness was only ever fleeting. At the end of the day they still had to face the problem of telling Brooks and Sage the truth- but for now, being together was enough.

Mags excused himself to go to the restroom and he bumped into Aliyah along the way. They couldn’t be seen from the table so they both took this moment as a chance to talk

“I’M SURPRISED BY HOW WELL THIS IS ALL GOING” Aliyah says excitedly

“I KNOW RIGHT? LET’S NOT JINX IT JUST YET JUST A LITTLE MORE AND THIS WILL BE OVER” he says, and she heads back to the table. A few minutes later and Mags rejoins the group. They were all laughing hysterically and notices Sage red as a tomato from laughing. It turns out they were talking about their most embarrassing moments.

One thing they all had in common was their love for performing. They all loved to dance, and they did so _wonderfully_. Of course, the three knew of this beforehand but for Sage and Brooklyn, this was new knowledge.

“I was just telling them about this time I was in the studio late at night practicing this routine and suddenly the lights were switched off. I just finished watching this horror movie that afternoon and so my mind went haywire. I literally started screaming for my life an- “Mags was laughing so hard he nearly fell of his chair because he could remember what Brooklyn was talking about. He was there. In fact, he was the one who switched off the lights because he thought no one else was using the studio

“Yeah and you were warding off all the ghosts and spirits by singing this song in a different language. That was hilarious!” he said with tears in his eyes, He laughed so much his stomach hurt but then he noticed everyone’s expression.

“Mags… How did you know?” _Oh crap. This is it. This is how it all goes down_. He looks at Aliyah and Bodhi desperately hoping one of them could save him because as far as he was concerned, it’s all over now.

“OH, WE WERE LITERALLY TALKING ABOUT THAT JUST A FEW MOMENTS AGO. I bumped into him since there was a line in the restroom… since we were talking about dance and funny moments, I mentioned it to him since you’ve told me that story a million times” Aliyah butts in trying to give a believable excuse

“Yeah… Aliyah said it turned out to be uh… the guard who switched off the lights that night” Mags chimes in hoping Brooks and Sage would believe them.

“You leave the table for a minute and you talk about me like that! I actually couldn’t remember who turned it off I just remember being so scared for my life” Brooks laughs it off, but it was evident she wasn’t fully convinced.

They knew it was too late and that somehow Brooks and Sage had started to feel something was wrong. Neither of them confronted anyone yet but they could feel it coming. They lose track of time and spend hours continuing their never-ending conversations. The time to part ways came and they all hugged each other goodbye. Sage and Brooks walked ahead headed towards their car while the three walked together.

“Not tonight” Mags says firmly

“I really think Brooks is gonna ask me about your little slip a while ago though” Aliyah says worriedly

“Yeah, I don’t think she fully bought our excuse” Bodhi mentions

“Today was a good day. Too good even. Let’s not ruin it for the both of them. I say we ask Apollo first. We have to meet up and tell him everything” Aliyah and Bodhi nods at this suggestion  
“That makes sense. This wasn’t supposed to happen right? He said it should erase all their memories of each other and anyone or anything close related to the person?” Bodhi asks  
“Technically it did work, they just… fell in love _again_. But yeah we should definitely tell him first. Let’s ask for his opinion after” Aliyah agrees with the suggestion.

The three of them watch Sage and Brooklyn walk hand in hand.

 _They definitely fell in love for each other…_ **again**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say how happy and soft I am to see people actually reading what I write. I really appreciate your comments and kind words!! ALSO, I think I should tell you to get ready for the next few updates because ANGST and TEARS (??) are coming. You'll soon find out WHY they couldn't remember each other so I hope you're ready for it !! 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments/twitter (@lukeexinfinity) !!


End file.
